rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Firebrand794/Epic Rap Battles of Fiction: Slenderman vs. Darkrai
Hey guys, Firebrand here, with an interesting rap battle, in this the dark legendary Pokemon of the new moon and bad dreams, Darkrai, faces the tall face-less suit wearing creature Slenderman to see who is the true master of nightmares. Epic Rap Battles Of Fiction! Slenderman VS. Darkrai! Begin! Slenderman: You are not wise to challenge a being who can make your vision static Your risking your life for your precious town really was not that tragic. I am always watching you, even though I do not have a single eye. By saying you're threatening I'd be doing something I don't do; lie. Wandering into my forest will leave you out of your petty existence. Like I've done to many others, and no one will know, there isn't a witness. You bring horrid dreams to people, but truly I am YOUR nightmare, So go ahead, come at me, and come into my lair, that is, if you dare! Darkrai: I've scarred Magikarp more threatening than your feeble mind you will be locked into an eternal nightmare If you go against my kind. You may kidnap and kill children, but I take them out of their own worlds. I'll crush you like I would with any other diamond or any other pearls. Battling me is a nightmare by itself, you will be left terrified and suffering, Because you'll be put to sleep by my powers and you haven't a Lunar Wing. I corrupted Dialga, stopped ships from setting sail and have saved an entire town I could be level one and have more than enough power to be able to take you down. Slenderman: Hah, your abilities have nothing on my utter horror, so quit it with your malice, I'll destroy you and then go and rape your only friend, your beloved Alice. New moon pokemon? What is this? Is this a motherfucking Twilight book. I am right behind you, about to kill you so remember, YOU BETTER NOT LOOK! Darkrai: I am the true terror, your just a made up entity for silly little fanfiction. Claiming you'll be anywhere near my skill is quite the humorous contradiction. My legendary dark attacks will overpower you and leave you destroyed, And enjoy your nightmares because I am firing my signature Dark Void! *Darkrai gets close to Slenderman and launches a Dark Void at him, Slenderman, being close to Darkrai makes his vision static. Darkrai falls unconsious and Slenderman falls into an eternal slumber. In the shadows, a smiling figure approaches the two* ???: Hmm, it seems these two have defeated each other, how unfortunate, now there is no one who can compare with me, I'd best kill these two as I am the true master of terror. ???2: Or so you are thinking... ???: Who said that? ???2: Oh, I apologize, I forgot you cannot see me, allow me to reveal myself to you. *Suddenly, a huge dark purple void is formed on the ground, a shadowy figure is shown rising form the void, two shining red eyes as well as six red claw like appendages are all that can be seen. The figure begins to step out of the void towards the other entity.* ???2: And now, you and I shall face each other in a duel of rhyming... prepare yourself! *Screen begins to fade as the two figures face each other and charge* Who won? Who's next? You decide the first one but I already know the next one! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *static appears, and then the logo has a black circle fired at it* F-fiction... *Logo falls off screen* Hey guys, this was my attempt at writing a rap battle, what did you guys think? Hope you liked and enjoyed. But who were those two mysterious figures at the end? All that is known is the first one was smiling and that the second one had red eyes and claw like appendage. Who won? Slenderman Darkrai Category:Blog posts